


Hey,  Did You Know?

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, I'm Sorry, M/M, Possible OOCness, School events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the year again.  When creative stalls are begging to be everywhere and colorful  fireworks are supposed to fill in the night sky. </p><p>In a school full of high school students and teachers, how could a certain group of people spend the event?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey,  Did You Know?

"It's almost time for the event. Are the words you have to say,  ready?"

 

 

The voice of the teacher fills the whole school grounds.  

 

Sakuma,  trembling  and biting his lips, stares at the small comb he got for _him_. 

 

Various whispers and anticipating students his age makes the atmosphere more tense as it already is.  After all,  it's time for _that_.  

 

Thirty minutes before the start of said event, and Sakuma scans the crowd looking for a mop of reddish brown hair _he'd know anywhere._

 

After running a few meters away from all the ruckus of other students, and into a quiet, yet beautiful place surrounded by trees,   he finally sees the sight he wanted to.  

 

There standing between the trees with still leaves,  and away from all the noise and worries,  is Miyoshi.

 

Miyoshi, wearing that simple yet fitting Kimono. Those attractive curves a man should be illegal to have.  That porcelain skin that Sakuma has accidentally brushed and came in contact with sometimes. Those sinful yet inviting lips that often speak of sarcasm, but Sakuma still wouldn't refrain from staring at those kissable pink plump lips. There he is,  his crush ever since said beautiful man asked whether Sakuma is listening to their group plan or not until this very moment. Yet Sakuma could say that little puppy crush evolved into something bigger.  Something more desperate. Something more intimate. Just like how Sakuma always imagined how it would be. There he is,  Miyoshi,  looking as stunning as Sakuma can remember. Beauty so ethereal that anyone could picture this moment and label it as a masterpiece.  

 

Thinking of how wonderful Miyoshi is must have been quite obvious as said man turns his gaze towards him. 

 

"Sakuma-san,  what are you doing here?"

 

"Miyoshi."

 

 

••••

 

 

As soon as Hatano heard what their teacher said over that noisy microphone,  he frowns. 

 

He didn't want to be here,  he honestly would preferred to stay at home and maybe review for the upcoming exams. But he always chooses not to. It's more of he doesn't need to review. 

 

Although a certain someone lectures him about how important it is to focus on exams; which is unreliable because said someone doesn't review himself. That man always chooses to hang out with a flock of girls surrounding and cooing at him. Hatano has witnessed that ever since his best friend Jitsui told him to be wary of the school's playboy. The thought of remembering those times only makes Hatano's frown deepen and stay longer.  

 

Still,  Hatano always ends up listening to that man.  No matter how he says he hates that man's guts,  or no matter how much he beats him up,  said man only smiles at him. That's the part that Hatano doesn't understand. Even if he treats him harshly,  he keeps coming back for more.  Hatano deduced the man is just a masochist. Why would he be a masochist towards him though? Doesn't one do that only to a person they love?  Does that mean Kaminaga--

 

No,  he can't be.  But a part of Hatano wanted to know if he's right or...if he's wrong. Just as he makes up his mind to go search for the idiot, a red rose is shoved near to his face. He looks up and Kaminaga appears right in front of him, grinning. 

 

"Delivery for you!"

 

"Wha--" Hatano is about to scold at him again,  yet the man only smiles and drags him somewhere else. 

 

"Let me go, you asshole!  Where are you taking me!?"

 

 "Just come with me!"

 

 

••••

 

 

"Miyoshi." Sakuma repeats his name and the addressed man only keeps his passive look.

 

"Are you going to call my name the whole night or are you going to answer my question?"

 

Sakuma snorts and approaches him.

"It's very _uncomfortable_ over there. The atmosphere is too tensed."

 

Miyoshi shrugs,  "It can't be helped."

 

"Yeah."

 

No one said a word for a mere second and Sakuma couldn't take it anymore. 

 

"Miyoshi-"

 

"Let me rephrase what I said earlier; Are you going to call my name the whole night or are you going to give that comb to me?"

 

Sakuma pauses,  "Eh?"

 

Miyoshi closes his eyes as if dissapointed by Sakuma's reaction. "I assume that comb isn't for me then. Why are you here then?"

 

"Ah." Sakuma blinks.  "It is for you--I mean,  well,  yes,  wait,  no-- How did you know?"

 

"If you're going to be as nervous like that, then you're just adding to the tense atmosphere everyone has," Miyoshi pauses and cracks his eyes open to stare at Sakuma who's only a few meters away. "You were being obvious. You came here carrying that red comb,  looking for me when you can join others or probably confess to someone."

 

"It's _not_ a good time for that,  right now." 

 

" _I know_." Miyoshi replies,  not taking his gaze away from Sakuma. 

 

"Sorry."

 

"For what?" 

 

"For not being able to confess to you sooner."

 

"It doesn't really matter, Sakuma-san."

 

"It does."

 

"I don't care."

 

"You do,  Miyoshi. That's why I'm apologizing."

 

"Like I asked,  what are you apologizing--"

 

"For not being able to confess when I _had_ the time."

 

"Is that so?" 

 

••••

 

 

Some people were already gazing at Hatano as he ran together with Kaminaga. 

 

"Oi!" Hatano snaps once they are away from the crowd,  they reached the rooftop of the school."What's your problem?"

 

Kaminaga turns to him,  nearly pouting. "Aw,  don't you like the flower?"

 

"Flowers,  my ass."

 

"I'd choose your ass than the flowers."

 

"What?"

 

"You said 'flowers, my ass' and I thought you were making me choose between the flowers or your ass--" Kaminaga wasn't able to finish when Hatano kicks him on the shin,  hard.  

 

"Stop mocking me."

 

"You're really pretty today,  you know?" Kaminaga grins at him,  and Hatano fought the urge to blush and he succeeded. 

 

"And you're looking horribly terrifying today."

 

"Eh?  You mean handsome?" Kaminaga winks.  

 

"Tell one more joke and I'll kill you." Hatano warns him. 

 

"But that's not a joke, I'm handsome."

 

"Last warning."

 

"I love you."

 

"...What?" Hatano focuses his gaze at Kaminaga. He wasn't sure of what he heard.

 

The taller man snorts and slightly shakes his head as he forms a small smile. 

 

A solemn smile. 

"I _said_ ,  I love you."

 

Hatano didn't miss the gentleness of Kaminaga's face that moment,  devoid of any usual smug face or his signature shit-eating grin. 

 

Just _a smile_. 

 

"...Fuck you,  Kaminaga." His eyes are becoming glassy,  yet he's not going to cry. 

 

Kaminaga chuckles, yet if one would listen carefully,  which Hatano did,  he sensed sadness along with it. 

 

"Unfortunately,  we _can't 'fuck'_ now or anything."

 

"..Shut up."

 

"Rather,  we _don't_ have much time for anything  anymore  _.._." His same smile plastered on his face makes Hatano's face contort in anger.

 

 

••••

 

 

_Hatano blankly stares at the window.  Sitting at the far back beside the window is really convenient when one doesn't want to listen to the boring lesson. He inwardly said how he understands why protagonists on those cliche anime shows Kaminaga likes so much, feels.  He doesn't watch anime but Kaminaga somehow urged him to._

_Speaking of Kaminaga,  that idiot, even if he's an idiot, is a student school officer. Hatano thinks Kaminaga became one because of his popularity to teachers and students alike.  Stupid.  He went to the trip that some teachers and student school officers had to attend for a meeting regarding some important matters revolving three schools joining for a school festival. He said he'll be back in three days as they all had to agree with one thing and agreeing is a hard thing.  Hatano doesn't deny that people in his school are hard to socialize with; especially the faculty. He could count on his fingers the teachers he could say are worthy to be one._

_Hatano imagined how Kaminaga must be flirting with girls from other school and he didn't know why that irritated him.  Instead of thinking of that annoying nuisance getting more girls;  Hatano thinks of how to bully him when he comes back--_

_BAM!_

_Their classroom door violently slides and a student he recognized as also an officer but she couldn't go with the meeting as she's facing some health problems.  Yet,  she's there,  panting as if she ran a mile. Why would she risk her health to go over here looking much haste--_

_"The.." She starts, catching everyone in the room's attention. Hatano sensed something wrong as the girl's eyes looked glassy._

_"T-the bus carrying our teachers and some of our classmates, met an accident and fell from a..."_

_Hatano's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat at the mention of "accident" and his fear of the unexpected  is strengthened when the girl finally breaks down on her knees and continues..._

_"There were no survivors..."_

 

 

••••

 

 

 

_"Miyoshi,  I have something to tell--"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Uh,  I just want to," Sakuma pauses when he saw Miyoshi raised an eyebrow, clearly urging him to continue fast as they still have a next class._

_"I--"_

_Miyoshi coughs,  Sakuma blinks._

_He coughs again,  followed by another one, louder and looked more painful. Miyoshi tried to hide so,  but only resulted in consecutive ones. Sakuma forgot all that he needed to say and proceeds to form circles on the shorter man's back and pat him._

_At the same time,  an officer approached them but Sakuma asked them to be excused as he carries Miyoshi to the infirmary,  even if the latter protests._

_"You didn't have to bring me here. I was just tired. Don't misunderstand this as an illness." Miyoshi,  sitting on the infirmary bed,  crossed his arms and calmly stares at Sakuma._

_"Yes,  I had to." He replies._

_Miyoshi only sighs,  "So,  what were you trying to say?"_

_"I was about to tell you that I'm going to be absent for three days as I have to go to a trip."_

_Miyoshi sends him a calculating look, but hums in response._

_"I see."_

_"We are deeply devastated to inform you that the bus that was carrying our teachers and student officers..."_

_Miyoshi didn't like how the teacher in fromt is delivering his speech,  not to mention he couldn't spot Sakuma anywhere--_

_"...including a student volunteer, Sakuma-san..."_

_That was all Miyoshi needed to hear to confirm what he had in mind the moment the teacher entered their classroom with a grieving look._

 

••••

 

 

"You didn't need to apologize though,  Sakuma-san." Miyoshi's expression softens. "I'm assuming you bought that small comb for me before that accident?"

 

"I was hoping I could give it to you," Sakuma chuckles,  his voice cracked. 

 

"..."

 

"...."

 

"...You _still_ have five minutes before everyone at the school grounds lights candles,  and utter short prayers and messages they weren't able to convey."

 

" _Yeah."_ Sakuma smiles.  He still has five minutes before the whole school pays respects to those involved to the accident that happened a week ago.  The school is having an event to remember the ones lost, and have their friends and families,  students and classmates tell unsaid feelings and unspoken goodbyes.  That was the whole purpose of the school event,  which was supposed to be a school festival had the accident not happened.  

 

In five minutes,  balloons will go up above the night sky,  instead of colorful fireworks. Goodbyes will be said instead of confessions.  Sakuma smiles at how lucky he was to be able to still see Miyoshi, rather, or Miyoshi to still see him.  He hopes Kaminaga managed to let Hatano see him too.  

 

"Miyoshi."

 

Miyoshi's eyes are slightly glassy or so Sakuma thought. Perhaps his time is running out and he's just seeing how close Miyoshi is to crying,  but he knows Miyoshi doesn't cry. He never did, and he probably will never see him cry. 

 

"Yes,  Lieutenant?" Sakuma slightly laughed at how Miyoshi chose this moment to continue his friends' little roleplay of him being a Lieutenant in the army,  and Miyoshi being a spy. The others as spies too. It was meant to be a joke but they were all into it during the first year of the high school. And now being third years,  they still are quite fond of the idea of it. 

 

"I'm being sent to the front lines."

 

"I see." Miyoshi's lips quirks up into a smile,  yet it isn't his usual sarcastic smile or anything. 

 

"You won't come back. Is that what you were trying to say,  Lieutenant?"

 

"No,  actually..." Sakuma approaches him and kneels down on one knee.  Miyoshi actually snorts and shakes his head as his eyes did look glassy for a while. 

 

"I plan to come back,  and when I do," Sakuma caresses Miyoshi's palms,  but having no body now,  he couldn't feel Miyoshi's warmth.  Still,  he choos to smile as he places the small comb on the other man's open palms.  

 

"I will marry you."

 

" _How unromantic_ , a comb,  really,  Sakuma-san?" Miyoshi comments,  eyes are between being amused and being sad. 

 

"Yes,  a comb. Just for you. I'll buy you a _ring_ on the afterlife."

 

Miyoshi sighs, a successful attempt to halt his own tears. "You still believe on those?"

 

"Yes, so please look forward for it after your long life." Sakuma stands up and leans down to kiss Miyoshi.

 

"If you say so, Sakuma-san." Miyoshi smiles into the 'kiss'

 

After their lips touched for a second, a signal starts to fly to the sky one by one.

 

_Balloons._

_Lots of them._

 

And Miyoshi knows it's over as Sakuma pulls away and smiles at him, his figure slowly disappearing.

 

 

••••

 

 

"You didn't _have_ to remind me about it, you fucking nuisance."

 

The addressed man looks away. smiling.

 

"Stop smiling as if you are satisfied that you have died. As far as _I'm aware_ , you accomplished _nothing_ to be proud of."

 

"You're wrong."

 

"What?"

 

"There was _one thing_ I was and still proud of."

The way Kaminaga said it made Hatano wait for him to continue.

 

 

 

"Meeting you."

 

 

 

 

 

That was all it took for Hatano to launch at Kaminaga to punch him but he stopped for two reasons;(1) he can't because the one in front of him could just be his imagination, and (2) even if he can punch him, hurting Kaminaga isn't his own goal at this very moment. 

 

Instead, he tightens his fists as a tear falls, followed by another one and all Kaminaga could do is to wrap his 'hands' around Hatano.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"You better be. You went away just like that."

 

"You're short-tempered, and literally short. Not to mention you're violent. You probably looked like an idiot earlier because you got dragged by a ghost. You seemed like a retard trying to run away from the crowd of students."

 

"..Do you _want_ to die a second time?" Hatano meant it to be a threat, yet he ends up laughing a little, voice broken.

 

"Nah."

 

"Good.."

 

"..Despite all that though, You're not hard to love, Hatano."

 

"Last time I checked, you were full of bullshit."

 

Kaminaga snorts as he 'hugs' Hatano tighter. "I'm not bullshitting right now." 

 

 

"You _could have_ at least said goodbye." Hatano finally hugs back.

 

"I could, if I knew. Heck, I wouldn't leave if I knew I'd die."

 

"Fuck you, seriously."

 

"And you just _lost_ your time to tell me you love me." Kaminaga laughs as he sends a chaste 'kiss' on Hatano's lips.

 

Just then, they saw balloons flying to the lonely sky, as lonely as the ones who lost someone not more than a week ago.

 

Slowly, Kaminaga hands him the red rose he had earlier, and vows as a sign of goodbye, before disappearing into the thin air.

 

"...And you didn't say goodbye the second time...you really are a damn idiot, Kaminaga."

 

Hatano briefly thought Kaminaga didn't say goodbye, for they believe they'll meet again. Sometime, somewhere. In another life.

 

 

 ••••

 

 

"That was Hatano running earlier,  right?" Odagiri asks. 

 

"Yes. With Kaminaga." Fukumoto replies. 

 

"Kami-" Odagiri pauses.  "You can see him?"

"Deceased people can see other deceased people.  Just as how people can see people." 

 

Odagiri bites his lips and nods.  "I see."

 

Silence engulfed them as the white balloons started to be carried upwards. Odagiri focuses his gaze on the said balloons. 

 

"You loved your students to the end. You probably tried your best to save them."

 

Fukumoto didn't respond,  yet Odagiri knows his co-teacher more than anyone else. 

 

"Odagiri."

 

That made Odagiri turn to him,  only to get kissed. Fukumoto pulls away to give him one final smile. 

Odagiri smiles back, and Fukumoto starts to go away as well. Just like the ones filling up the night sky at the very moment. 

 

 

••••

 

 

_As the peaceful color of white goes with the silent hue of black,  everyone utters their last messages,  short prayers and last goodbyes to those departed._

_And only three people managed to have a fitting closure with them._

_Is it only three people, or there's more?_

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what happened to the others. c: 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry, (for the oocness mostly) I'm having a breakdown on my homeworks and school projects so this unnecessary fluff and death. *cries* I needed a break and this came out. 
> 
> Comments are still appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
